Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze was a megalomaniacal alien tyrant who appeared in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. His precise origins are never divulged, but he was an all-powerful sorcerer that once ruled over the Earth and terrorized the galaxy. Six thousand years before the events of the film, Ivan fought against the Order of Meridian led by the sage Zordon of Eltar. Zordon was able to defeat Ivan and sealed him within an egg-shaped hyperlock chamber, burying it deep within the Earth. However, the chamber would be unearthed in the late 20th century and Ivan would return to exact his revenge against Zordon. History Ivan's hyperlock chamber was dug up by an Angel Grove construction crew and Zordon detected it, alerting the Power Rangers and telling them to seal it once more. However, the Rangers' old enemy Lord Zedd had discovered the chamber as well and beat the Rangers to the punch, breaking the giant egg and freeing Ivan. Ivan feigned loyalty to Zedd who commanded him to destroy their common foe, Zordon. Ivan was all too willing to settle their old score and he went in search of the Command Center, leaving behind a cadre of Oozemen to battle the Power Rangers. When Ivan arrived at the Command Center, he easily breached its defences and proceeded to demolish the base. He also shattered the time-warp that Zordon was sealed in, causing the sage to rapidly age and decay. With the Command Center in ruins and the Power Rangers de-powered, Ivan paid a visit to Lord Zedd's palace on the Moon and promptly took over. Ivan used his magic to trap Zedd and Rita Repulsa inside a snowglobe, threatening to do the same to Goldar and Mordant if they didn't obey him. Ivan then began brainwashing the citizens of Angel Grove into digging up his Ecto-Morphicons, large insect-like machines similar to the Rangers' Zords. The Power Rangers eventually returned to Earth with new powers and a new arsenal of Zords, the Ninjazords. By that time, however, Ivan had reactivated the Ecto-Morphicons and unleashed them upon Angel Grove. Not only that, but he had commanded his entire brainwashed labour force to kill themselves by throwing themselves into a pit. Fortunately, the children of Angel Grove were able to save their parents by holding them back with fire hoses which washed off Ivan's mind-controlling ooze. After the Ninjazords destroyed the Scorpitron Ecto-Morphicon, an enraged Ivan merged with the remaining machine Hornitor, battling the Power Rangers himself. The Rangers formed the Ninja Mega Falconzord and flew into space, luring Ivan into the path of a passing comet. The Mega Falconzord grappled Ivan and then kicked him in the groin, sending him hurtling straight into the comet's path. Ivan was completely destroyed by the comet's impact. Appearance Ivan Ooze wore what appeared to be sorcerer robes, which were purple; a large collar came off the back of it. He wore "bracelets" of the same colour, but had red and green gems in them. He appeared to wear a belt with a design similar to Rita's head. The robes were long enough to cover his feet. Physically, Ivan was repulsive. His skin was violet, with two horns winding together to make a goattee. His nails were long and unmanicured. Instead of hair, he had a boney formation on his head. Personality In overview, Ivan could be described as insane and megalomaniacal. He loved to show off flamboyantly, hence his introduction to Rita and Zedd. He saw no one as his equal, imprisoning Rita and Zedd in a snowglobe to ensure that they didn't get in his way of conquering Earth. He was willing to hire their minions if they wouldn't prefer to be trapped in the snowglobe with them. Ivan Ooze held a great grudge against Zordon, declaring that he'd destroy him and his entire legacy to make it as if he didn't even exist. He had a sense of humour, making jokes when he felt it appropriate (at least from his point of view) and saw anyone as potential pawns in his conquest of the universe. He loved his machines dearly, becoming enraged enough to merge with the Hornitor when the Scorpitron was destroyed. Powers Shapeshifting: Self-proclaimed master of disguise, Ivan could disguise himself as anything he wanted. His primary disguise was a wizard/clown for handing out jars of his ooze to brainwash adults. He retained the purple colour scheme in this form, meaning he simply loved the color too much to not wear it. Ivan flawlessly took the form of a guard Zedd knocked out prior to releasing him from his seal. Liquification: Ivan could become ooze itself at will to squeeze through tightly sealed doors that he couldn't open any other way. He also was trapped in this form inside his Hyperlock Chamber. He can also fling ooze off himself to silence others annoying him, such as Rita. Shrinking: Ivan shrank Rita and Zedd to the size of snowglobe figurines. Materialization: Ivan created a snowglobe out of nothing. Hypnosis: Using his ooze as a medium, Ivan can put anyone he wants under his spell; he needed adults and any that touched the bottled ooze he handled out were put to work on digging up his Ecto-Morphicons. Lightning: At multiple times, Ooze has sent out lightning for several purposes. He can use it to manipulate things he needs in his scheme, capture something such as the Crane Zord in an energy field, and bring his Ecto-Morphicons to life. Henchmen generation: Ivan created the Oozemen from lighting that created ooze that his minions were birthed from. He also created the Tengu Warriors from an amethyst loogie he spat out in the Lunar Palace. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Monster Creators Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Power Rangers